Lionheart, Snakemind
by littlebunnyeri
Summary: Post war, Hermione and Pansy are now friends after being held captive with each other. Hermione has moved to the Slytherin house and things go from there! Smut, drama, all the good shit.


A/N: Post war, Hermione and Pansy are friends. Things are about to get a little fucked up from here on in...

* * *

**The war had changed everyone, that was for sure but no one had quite realized just how much it had affected Hermione Granger till they had arrived back at school. Resitting seventh year wasn't what everyone had had in mind to do after the war but it was a sense of normality and that was hard to come by these days. The Dark Lord had been defeated but a cloud of resentment and hurt still loomed over the wizarding world. Childhoods were ruined, families torn apart, and with no one left to blame, everyone held a slight bitterness towards life. The people who had survived were arguably no better than the people who had died, their lives were tarnished with the things they had witnessed. Some would say that the war was worse for a young woman, Hermione never thought of herself as any less than she thought of a man, she was strong, independent and courageous. ****_Was..._**

**Hermione had changed, that little, chubby girl had gone; along with her smile and dimples. In its place was a cruel smirk, and her once bright eyes had been forgotten, now all they kept was dark secrets. She had refined somewhat during the war, she had slimmed and toned. Also she had become more aware of who she was or was forced to become. She had been forced to become strong in a different sense, and emotionally unavailable. Her and Pansy had become friends when they were locked up in some god forsaken dungeon somewhere, with only each other for company and the occasional death eaters. Seeing each other at their most vulnerable had created some powerful bond that no one had been able to infiltrate, not even Harry or Ron. Once Hermione had returned to Hogwarts she had demanded that she be moved to Slytherin. After the amount she had suffered and the torture she had endured for the lives of other not once saying a word about the order, she was entitled to anything she wanted and no one dared question her motives. She was allowed to do as she pleased, and that she did. Some would say her relationship with Pansy was somewhat destructive but that's all they knew now, their relationship was real and raw, their trust unquestionable. **

**Hermione rolled over on her bed, consciously keeping her eyes closed hoping for a few more hours sleep. The sun beaming through her private dorm with Pansy wasn't helping. Neither was the idiot who had plonked herself down beside Hermione on the bed.**

**"Miaa, lets do something fun today!" Pansy said, poking Hermione's face to get her attention. Hermione groaned and rolled back over to avoid the girls prodding finger. "Oh c'mon, I know your awake!"**

**"Go..way!" Was all Hermione could muster from her sleep deprived voice, Pansy giggled knowing she had broken her.**

**"Mia, it's ten past two for Merlins sake! If we don't show some form of life the boys will come looking for us!" Pansy spoke.**

**"Ugh, Pan let me sleep please." Hermione half begged. Pansy began to scratch at the covers, finding her way in and crawling behind Hermione she spooned her. This wasn't unusual for them, their nights in the dungeons had caused them to sleep together for warmth, now occasionally they did it for comfort and safety. The two stayed like this for a moment, appreciating the peace them overtook them, pulling Pansy into sleep also.**

* * *

_**BANG!**_** Their heavy wooden door swung open, clearly the act of an unlocking charm. Two men walked in, both tall, yet one slightly taller than the other. The smaller one of the two, with defined features ruffled his hair through his hands as he spoke, "Well well, what do we have he Mr Zabini? Two of our finest young Slytherin women in bed together! And no invitation?!" Draco laughed, his smirk rested upon his face.**

**"I dread to think what the Daily Prophet would think of this Mr Malfoy, front page news I should expect" Blaise joined in. Hermione huffed at them, waking up at their abrupt entrance. She peeled herself away from Pansy who somehow was only just waking up. Hermione stepped out of bed, dressed only in an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of knickers that were not visible due to her top. Hermione walked into the bathroom, the cold tiles on her feet were another wake up call yet they soothed her warm toes. She pitter pattered over to the sink, feeling a little care free this morning after her snooze with Pansy and reached for the tap. After tying her hair in a loose bun she splashed her face with water from the grand sink. A mirror directly behind the sink, resembling a very fancy hotel. After the war no expense was spared when it came to renovating Hogwarts, in order to make the students as welcome as possible. Draco has casually made his way over to the bathroom, he'd closed the door behind him and was now leaning on the far wall watching Hermione pat her face down with a towel. She was blissfully unaware of Draco watching her. He stared at her long, golden legs and wondered what was underneath that top of hers. Whilst he pondered the thought if she was wearing knickers or not she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye and decided to wind him up a little, her Slytherin side beginning to show. She pretended to drop her towel on the floor, giving her an excuse to bend over. As she did her top raised and her bum began to show, revealing her white cotton panties. Draco groaned as he caught sight of where her pussy was under her knickers. Hermione giggled.**

**"Really Draco, if you're going to watch me you'll have to be a littler quieter and don't expect me to sort that out" She said, pointing to the hard on in his pants. Draco just smirked.**

**"I don't expect anything, Mia" He smirked.**

**"Oh really?" Hermione replied, beginning to walk over to him, keeping her eyes on him. She walked over to him until their chests were touching, reaching around him and locking the door.**

**"I know you will... Princess" He said, brushing his lips over her ear as he spoke.**

**"I'm not your Princess, Draco" She smirked, running a finger over the bulge in his pants making him let out a sigh of frustration. "And I don't have time to play games, I need a shower". Hermione began to walk away, pulling her shirt over her head as she did, exposing her beautiful back. Draco followed unwillingly.**

**"Mia, stop fucking teasing me"**

**"Why would I Draco? When its so fun to watch you squirm" She said looking over her shoulder smirking as he made his way over.**

**"Because I know you want it as much as I do"**

**"Now Draco, if that were true don't you think we would have by now? Face it, you can't have me and it kills you."**

**"Why don't I believe you Mia?" Draco said, now stood behind her he ran his fingers up her side. Placing kisses on her exposed neck, making goosebumps appear over her skin. "Mia, I know you want this too. I can feel it when I touch you." He spoke so gently, his mouth still against her skin. She smelt of vanilla and his length pressed into her from behind. She pushed back into his, feeling him on her she moaned. "Good girl Mia" He spoke, as his hands ran up her arms, her back still pressed to his chest. Hermione turned around slowly and began to place kisses along his jawline and neck, purposely avoiding his mouth. With her left hand she began to run her hand on his length through his pants, "Your so hard for me Draco" she moaned against his skin, placing kisses still. With her right hand she had undone his pants and he'd pulled them down, Hermione knelt before him and pulled his hard dick from his boxer shorts. **

**"Bigger than I imagined Draco" She smirked, her lips painfully close to his dick.**

**"Have you been thinking about this too Mia?" He said intrigued, knowing she wanted him too.**

**"Occasionally, when I'm bored" She smiled. He felt he breathe against his dick, willing himself to not thrust into her. Her tongue flicked out and licked her lips, teasing him some more. Then she began, her tongue pressed against the tip of her length, licking up his pre-cum he growled. "This is too easy" She smirked, "Beg for it" she said, a devilish glint in her eyes.**

**"Malfoy's don't beg for shit" He said to her, fully aroused he now needed this.**

**"Then Malfoy's don't get their dick sucked do they?" she smirked, standing up. "Better look next time ay Draco?" she laughed, and undressed then stepped into the shower. Hermione put her head around the door of the shower and said "Don't think about following me in Draco, because you won't get shit from me" she smirked.**

* * *

Annnnnnd finish! Think I should write some more for this plot? Then I suggest you should review!

Bunny Kisses for you all, and thank you for reading

xxx


End file.
